Moving on!
by Ms.MSTR
Summary: What happens after Shabbat Shalom (10x11) ? Will the team recover from the events and will they discover who did this? And who are these new people suddenly swarming at NCIS? Spoilers for 10x11, after that probably going AU. Potential pairings, drama, the whole shabang. Currently rated T for later language. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving on?!**

The team was still in shock.

Losing yet another of their members could do this to you. Granted, neither Jackie nor Eli David had been real teammates, but they were family by... well, FAMILY...

But if seeing Leon walking around like a zombie at the office, there were no words to even remotely fathom the way it hurt to see Ziva, being all broken and lost.

Having lost the last bit of "home" she had, her father, she fell into an endlessly deep dark hole of sorrow and no one, not even Tony could get her out of it.

The horrible events that had disrupted their little family in such fundamental ways happened about a week ago and yet they still had no idea where else to look for answers.

The vigour and utter thrive for answers and ultimately vengeance had come to a halt, since every lead they had followed turned out to be more than just a dead end, on multiple occasions it seemed to border on potential declarations of war to investigate any further.

So when the elevator doors opened with an eerily familiar *ding* the last thing the team around Special Agent Gibbs (that moment without Ziva, who had been staying home to mourn and hold Shiva by herself, but including Abby and Ducky, who were up in the bullpen for moral support after another devastating setback) needed or even wanted to see was the delegation of Mossad agents who were in DC to introduce the new Deputy Director of Mossad and to be brought up to speed with the progress of the investigation.

Along with the familiar faces of Liat Tuvia and Malachi Ben-Gidon there were two other people whose presence shortly spiked the interest of the MCRT.

A young – no older than 26 years old- skinny 5'5 woman with long blonde hair that was held back in an intricate bun in the nape of her neck, wearing a close-fitting black long sleeve shirt with a rather low cut back and skinny jeans in the same colour, was carrying a really obvious gun in her thigh-holster, which led to Tony's admittedly stupid question: " whoa, who let Lara Croft in here?!" only eliciting a sarcastic eye roll from Liat.

The unknown tall muscular man with the sophisticated look and the designer glasses, apparently the reason for the full protection detail completed the quartet.

All four of them seamed apprehensive and highly alert as they ascended the stairs up to the catwalk to get to Leon Vance who had obviously been waiting for them.

"Hello, my friends. Thank you, for coming here this soon, I believe it must have been difficult to arrange." He greeted them quietly.

"Thank you, Director Vance. Yes, it has led to some speculation regarding as of why we already left Israel so closely to losing our former director. But rest assured, that none of them should led to trouble for you, your government or the diplomatic alliance between Israel and the US. And would you please also accept our deepest condolences for your own loss, I image it must still be hard to adjust to that." Officer Ben- Gidon answered, offering Vance his hand. The latter took it and also accepted the one- armed hug, the Mossad officer offered.

"Thank you. Now please, Officer Rozen and Director David, would you follow me, so we can have a conversation in a more private setting?" the NCIS director finished off their little reunion.

The young woman and the man with the glasses shared a glance and then nodded at Liat and Malachi for confirmation, following Vance in his office.

"Wait a second, did Vance just say Director DA-VEED as in David?! As in Ziva and Eli David?! Who is this guy?" Tony asked looking around quizzically.

"Not a clue, DiNozzo, but somehow I think we're about to find out." Gibbs answered, his eyes never leaving Officer Ben- Gidon who had just passed the stairs and was walking towards them.

"Officer Ben- Gidon, what a pleasure to see you again." He bit out with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee; Dr. Mallard and Miss Sciuto" (whilst everyone else received a curt nod, Abby got a kiss on the back of her hand after her greeting)

"I honestly wished the circumstances of our meeting were of a happier origin, but alas..." he drifted off with a shrug of the shoulders and a sigh.

"Well, nevertheless do I hope you are doing fine, considering..." again he trailed off.

"I have to apologize my lack of tact, it's just that a lot has happened lately and even though death is a daily occurrence in our work of field, the death of someone close like this still manages to make you lose your perspective sometimes. You wish for it to never having occurred, but what good does wishing do? Please forgive my inquiring, but where is Ziva? I or rather we were hoping to see her here."

"Why? So you can guilt trip her into coming 'Home' to Israel, maybe even Mossad? After all, she just lost everything that still tied her to her childhood home! How dare you!" Abby answered hot- heartedly with increasing volume, causing both the Mossad officers to look alarmed and Team Gibbs to immediately old her back whilst trying to soothe her.

"Oh no, that was never our intention. Our reason for this is simply to ask about her preferences regarding the further matters of the funeral and her father's will. And about to do with his personal belongings at Mossad, his house in Tel Aviv and so on. And that only if she is up to it. We wouldn't want to impose on her grief in that matter. She has made it quite clear as to where her alliances lie now and that she wishes to cut all ties with Mossad and we respect that." The Mossad officer said while seemingly ending on a sour note.

" Well, I suppose young Ziva should be present when the briefing for our friends from Israel happens." Ducky then said to Gibbs.

The silver-haired fox seemed to contemplate this for a moment before turning to Tony.

"DiNozzo, get Ziver. Make sure she is ready. It's her call. Don't let her drive."

"On it, boss!" the agent answered before grabbing his coat and disappearing in the elevator.

"Now, Officer Ben- Gidon, I believe you heard DiNozzo's question earlier. Is there a connection between former Director David and present Director David?" Gibbs then turned towards the Israeli again.

"Agent Gibbs, I don't see how the potential familiar ties between our former and present director are relevant. And even if I knew anything about this I don't really know if it's my place to tell you." The younger man answered seemingly worried.

At this Gibbs sent him one of his patented glares, turned around and left the room, grumbling something about coffee, leaving a rather confused Malachi behind.

"Was it something I said?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I guess it's rather what you didn't say." Was McGee's response then.

"And who was this young officer? I swear, I have seen her before! There was something about her." Abby then spoke up.

"Indeed, my dear, I was under the same impression. She seemed rather familiar. Something about her eyes, I think. That reminds me, I have an ophthalmologist appointment. I'll see you later." With that, Ducky left too.

"Well, since our so called FRIEND from Mossad is not going to answer our questions I'll be in the Labby to run some facial recognition on our mysteriously familiar guest. See you later, Timmy!" Abby said while skipping past Ben-Gidon towards the elevator, leaving McGee and the silent Israeli alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So hey, i just realized, that I hadn't posted a disclaimer before, so here it is: I don't own NCIS, the character ( other than those I came up with myself) and only part of the storyline. too bad, I would love to see what i have in mind being played out :(  
**

**And I'm sorry for not only the delay but also the lack of news in this chapter, but I'm close to finishing the next one where everything should make more sense...  
**

**so long, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Director's office

"I simply don't understand why this was even possible. I mean, the Director of NCIS and his wife have dinner with the Director of Mossad and his daughter, who by the way not only is a former Mossad Officer but also part of the so called _best_ MCRT your agency has! How is a strike like what happened even explicable?! It is like your security detail was asleep _tutti_!"

"Tutti?" Vance cocked his head to the side whilst trying to understand what the outraged Israeli was saying.

"Unisono. At the same time, simultaneously. That's what this was supposed to mean." The other spoke up.

"Exactly. Or maybe this was sabotage or espionage or whatever (mé-)nage you could come up with. Have you double checked those men?" then came the question.

"Not exactly. You see-"

"What do you mean, not exactly? Aren't they talking? We could provide some awesome interrogation techniques to help!"

"No, they cannot talk, because you see-"Vance tried again to explain.

"So they were shot, too? Were maimed? What happened?" the agitated response came.

"They were not present. There was no security detail provided by NCIS."

"Excuse me?! The DIRECTOR of NCIS has no security detail?! How is that even possible? In every other agency around the globe it is customary that both the head, the vice president/assistant director or whatever you call it and whomever else is vital for the further functioning of said agency has a 24/7 security detail. No exceptions. I mean, why do you think we're here with four people when one would have been enough?! Director Vance, this is unacceptable!"

"I understand your concerns; it's just that first and foremost this evening was supposed to be a private one for just my wife and me. There is no need to waste government funds for a security provided for a quiet stay-in evening between a married couple with a nice meal and some wine. So I gave my people a well deserved day off.

Now, before you blow up again, I did not say that there was no security present, just that it wasn't provided by NCIS."

"And who was in charge of your safety that evening?" the quiet Israeli spoke up.

"On such short notice the only people trustworthy enough and available were Agent Fornell and his team from the FBI."

"You have Special Agent Gibbs and his team who have more than just a professional motivation to guard Agent David and you at your service and yet you decide to bestow this task on Tobias Fornell of all people? Was Agent Sacks with them?" Vance's counterpart seemed incredulous.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Agent Sacks was also there. How did you know? What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, I just never liked that guy. A very lash idea of work ethic."

"I see."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why rely on the FBI when you have Gibbs?"

"That's Need To Know only."

"So? I Need To Know why! How dare you imply that this is none of my business!" now the Israeli was practically livid, jumped up and got into Leon Vance's face:

"I demand to know RIGHT NOW why Agent Gibbs and his team were not there to run interference with possible threats to your or Eli's life! You owe that much Leon!" with that, an almost undetectable quiver was to be heard in the voice of the seemingly heartbroken Mossad official.

"They were working on a case that, came it to your knowledge might make you the next target of whomever we have to 'Thank' for what happened."

At that, the lately rather silent other Israeli looked up, about to speak up enraged about the NCIS director's choice of words when Leon added:

"And I mean 'Thank' in the outmost sarcastic way possible. There is nothing to be thankful about in what happened!" that seemed to calm the former considerably down.

"But as I can see in your face you don't care about the repercussions of where this war path of revenge might lead us either. Very well." Vance concluded after looking into the Mossad Director's face.

"Officer Rozen, I believe your specialty is the infiltration of and provision with sensitive governmental Intel, am I right?" Vance then turned to the mentioned Mossad Agent who answered him with a short affirmative nod.

"Great! You will find everything you'll need to work with on my desk, since this is highly illegal and needs to be done in private, my office will be your office. But please don't record all stupid stuff on my TiVo."

The Officer in question looked at the Director as if to ask "Are you kidding me? I don't have the mind to watch television now that I have a mission!"

The two Directors then left to leave the officer to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Disclaimer still stands, not mine, though it's a shame.**

**Finally a little TIVA, but still no answers as to who the new Director David is. Sorry. Maybe next time:)  
**

**So please enjoy, and review, so I know what to improve.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Tony had finally made it to Ziva's apartment building. Or rather had _already _made it to Ziva's apartment building.

The entire ride over there he had been contemplating what to say, how to approach his grieving partner. He had tried to muster up the courage of at least calling her, knowing that during this Shiva-thingy she wouldn't want to be disturbed in person in the last few days, but every time his finger just hovered over the call button, unable to press it. Because really, what is there to say: "Hey Ziva, how're you doing? Still bad, ha? Listen, I have no idea what it's like to lose your last living relative for real, but hey, I know what it's like to be left alone by everyone you thought loved you. Now you gotta feel better, right? So, anyways, when will you be back at work? Tomorrow? Great! See ya, bye!" *yeah right, DiNozzo, just go with that and Gibbs will have to replace most of his team, coz you'll be in a body bag and Ziva in prison. Not the ideal outcome, really.

Now, you have to man up and be there for her. Just… don't try talking. She doesn't do it, you don't.

Alright. Off we go. Here goes nothing.*

And with those final thoughts he strode up to her door, knocked twice and prayed to have enough time to explain why he was there before she shot him, because surely that could be the only outcome of this.

So when Ziva opened her apartment door she was greeted by the image of her partner with his hands in the air as if to show that he was not there to harm her, crouching back with his eyes shot tightly, apparently expecting a furious Ziva, whimpering: "Please, don't hurt me. Or at least, not the nose!"

And albeit everything that happened this actually got Ziva to chuckle slightly, causing Tony to look up with his eyes flying open at that unexpected sound.

But when Ziva reached for her partner's hand to pull it down, he jerked back involuntarily, causing the small fire that had alighted in her eyes to vanish again, replacing it with emotionless dullness. Now it was his turn to reach for her, trying to find her averted gaze to reassure her that it was okay to be emotional. But she turned around, wrapping her arms around her middle, walking back into her living room, leaving him standing in the door not knowing what to do. Finally he decided to follow her and after closing the door after him, he sat down next to her on her soft cream colored couch, their knees barely touching, yet close enough for comfort. Taking a shaky breath she looked up into his slightly moist shimmering eyes, so full of emotion and understanding that it took all there was in her not to break down into a sobbing mess on her living room floor. The otherwise so fierce Israeli beauty opted for the less embarrassing option and with a quivering lower lip and tears threatening to pool out of her eyes she leaned into her partners comforting embrace.

Tony wrapped his arms around her like a security blanket, giving her the time and place to finally let it all out, all the sorrow and pain she had been feeling since that evening in Leon Vance's kitchen.

"Y-You know what the last thing I did to him was?" she asked the one who was proving to be her lifeline.

"No, Zeev, I don't." he whispered back, his voice thick with emotion. "And you don't have to tell me."

"N-n-no, I have to. He w-w-was proposing a toast, a bless-ss-ssing about the importance of f-f-family and I stormed out. He was t-tr-trying to make me see what I was missing and I- I just walked out on hi-iiim!" she then cried into his chest.

"Ziva. Ziva, please look at me." Tony lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"It's not your fault. You were angry, that's understandable, hell, HE knew you were right! Maybe he tried to make you see what he had to miss out on because of who or rather what he was, but I am absolutely sure that he was mad at you for standing up for what YOU believe in, something I'm sure he raised you to do." He finished off him heartfelt speech with brushing away the one stray tear that was lingering on her face causing Ziva to look at him with a grateful expression in her eyes, silently thanking him for his words, that surely hit more than just a little close to home for himself.

They remained sitting in this embrace, staring into each others' eyes with his hand still on her face, now cradling it for what felt like an eternity but really were mere seconds until both of them started leaning in. with their lips millimeters apart, tony started praying silently to every spiritual, otherworldly instance for no disruptions when Ziva silently whispered, her lips brushing his for the shortest amount of time:

"Thank you, Tony." Her breath tickled his lips and it almost was too painful to even imagine stopping the inevitable, but he forced himself to open his eyes just enough to see her heavy lidded ones and her waiting lips, already slightly parted, so inviting, yet still…

"Anytime, Ziva. For you, always. Forever." He barely had time to register the significance of what he just said, before their lips finally met in a blur of emotions suppressed for so long and finally surfacing.

It seemed to last forever, but alas, all good things must one time come to an end.

When they finally broke apart, not because they wanted, but because they had to, since all air seemed to have left their lungs, they just shared a look of pure (and dare one even think it) love whilst catching their breaths. Unfortunately the situation at hand could only be forgotten for so long and so when Ziva asked Tony why he was there, their little bubble of momentarily happiness burst.

"Took you long enough." She quietly added quickly before he could tell her about the Job's news of the Mossad delegation arriving at NCIS.

"You know me, doing what's right isn't one of my specialties. Especially when it comes to the matters of the heart." At that last part he sucked in his breath, eyes wide staring at her.

"Please forget what I just said. So inappropriate!" he tried to save his little blurt out.

"And yet still the living proof of what you tried to convey. And no, not inappropriate, honest." She responded her eyes finally sparkling again.

"But that's what I _like_ about you. Sometimes." She finished while walking towards the door, his car keys dangling from her forefinger.

"You are coming, yes? Gibbs will be mad enough as it is. Do you really want to add petroleum to the fire?"

"It's fuel. Adding fuel to the fire, Zee-vah." He responded while taking his keys back.

"But petroleum is a fuel, is it not? And why do you think you are driving?" Ziva fired back.

"Gibbs' orders. And you're right, I don't."

"Don't what, Tony?"

"Wanna add fuel to the fire! Now come on, off to meet our new 'colleagues'!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sooo... Finally, another update.  
**

**First of all, sorry about the long wait, but this one took a long time to write (obviously) and I hope, you'll all like it.  
there are quite a few twists I think you might not expect. as of this chapter I am going AU with this, just wanted it out, before the new episode aired.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The car ride back to the HQ proved to be a case study of building up walls to guard one's feelings/emotions on Ziva's part. The closer they got to the main gate of the Navy Yard, the lesser Tony could detect any emotion from Ziva, her pose became stiff once one again, her mimic froze into a mask of total indifference and her eyes obtained a dull and cold look. It was as if everything that had transpired between them was being tucked and locked away in the young agent's heart and god only knows how long it would take to trash those walls around her insides again. Reaching over the middle console for her hand, he felt his heart break a little when she flinched away from the notion, silently hissing at this.

"I apologize, Tony. I just- I mean… just do not. Not now. I cannot handle THIS right now." She spoke up hoarsely after taking notice in him swallowing hard and gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah, sure. Don't mention it." He answered in a clipped tone, obviously hurt by her actions. Ziva went back to wringing her hands, an action she seemed to have grown rather fond of lately, until they arrived at the parking garage.

"I should freshen up a little. I must look like limbo." She told her partner quickly before basically fleeing out of the car.

"It's like HELL, Ziva!" Tony shouted after her fast retreating figure whilst scrambling from his seat. "And no, you don't. You're beautiful." He whispered to himself before following Ziva but instead of taking the stairs like her, he opted for the elevator, pressed the button and waited for it to arrive.

Meanwhile Leon Vance had joined Gibbs, McGee and Malachi in the bullpen, hoping for an update.

"Officer Ben-Gidon, Director David asked me to remind you of the Afghan Prime Minister Meeting tomorrow. Apparently there are still some things to be arranged. You would know, what to do." He told the Israeli.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot, thank you, Director Vance. Agent Gibbs, might I use one of your phones? It won't take long and would be only DC area codes." The latter turned to the agent in question.

"Sure, knock yourself out." The silver haired man responded.

"But where IS Director David? Shouldn't you two be attached by the hip under the current situation?" he inquired in the direction of Vance and Ben-Gidon.

"Just a quick bathroom break. Officer Tuvia is scouting the bathroom. No need to worry, Gibbs." The Director replied smirking.

"Now I know where Ziva got this knack for the men's room from, if all Mossad Agents go there anyways, no matter the sex." Tony butted in smirking.

"DiNozzo, don't be ridiculous-" Vance's reprimanding come-back was cut short when Gibbs' phone started ringing, effectively silencing everyone.

Rolling his eyes, the fierce team-leader opened it and without scanning the number answered: "Yeah, Gibbs?"

Although no one could understand anything of the rapid chatter on the other end, it was clear that Abby, who could be the only source of such quick and almost earsplitting shrill talking, had found something rather ground shaking.

"Slow down, Abbs! What do you mean, familiar in the literal sense?" Gibbs finally managed to break her rant.

Another avalanche of words broke through the phone and with each one those reaching Gibbs' ears his mood seemed to dampen.

"Send it up, Abbs. I wanna see it." He concluded the conversation before shutting his phone before glaring at Malachi. Taking a breath to explain what was happening, he was interrupted by a rather alarming shriek, followed by a screaming match in what they could only presume was Hebrew coming from the direction of the lavatories.

"Seems like Officer Liat was discovered in the men's room." Tony nervously chuckled.

"That's not Liat." Officer Ben- Gidon answered worriedly whilst dropping the phone receiver he had been holding, storming into the direction of the screaming.

"What do you mean, not Liat? Who else could it be? I didn't see Officer Rozen go there?" McGee asked confused.

"Oh no." Tony breathed out, his face suddenly ash white.

"That's Ziva." He told the shocked team, before all of them broke into a run to get to them.

But what they encountered was not what they were expecting. When they got to the scene, they were greeted with Officer Ben-Gidon holding back a livid Liat who was screaming what the NCIS Agents could only guess to be explicatives at Ziva who I turn was doing this weird mixture of sob and scream towards the blonde Mossad Officer that Tony had dubbed Lara Croft. The latter one was looking close to tears whilst trying to get Ziva to reason; or at least that's what it looked like. Whatever she was saying in turn seemed to upset Ziva, Liat and Malachi in different manners, Ziva looking angry, Liat struggling even more against Malachi's hold, whilst he himself looked so almost heartbroken, swallowing repeatedly, as if to get rid of a lump forming in his throat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs finally shouted, his tone not leaving any doubt of who was the one calling the shots, quite literally.

"Nothing much, Gibbs. Just some catching up." Ziva answered, moving past the Mossad operatives towards the bullpen, causing the blond to roll her eyes before following her, again muttering something in Hebrew.

Ziva whirled around, her voice slightly raised when she asked her:

"Family? You do not know, what family is. You do not get to lecture me on that matter, _Zara_! And since when do you care?!it was YOU who left all of _this_ behind, never glancing back! It was YOU who abandoned your _family!_" she bit out through clenched teeth.

This stopping the young officer in her tracks before marching up on Ziva who was standing behind her desk. But before she could start retilerating, she saw Ziva's awestruck face who was looking at the plasma. Turning around, _Zara _and everyone else was faced with a picture of the blonde woman in a simple white dress, her hair flowing down her back in soft waves, smiling into the camera with the one man, the team had hoped to having had buried deep enough to never come back, Ari Haswari, in this picture obviously the groom, if the matching wedding bands on their fingers were any indication.

Tears springing into her eyes she whispered, her voice cracking: "Where did you get this?"

"From his wallet. I knew I had seen your face before. You were this monsters wife!" Abby answered from behind Gibbs' desk, her voice barely concealing the anger and disgust she obviously felt.

"Is that true? You were married to him?" Vance searched the accused gaze.

"Yes, they were married. Happily. And he was no monster. He did not have a choice." Malachi Ben-Gidon then piqued up.

"HE HAD NO CHOICE?! HE HAD NO CHOICE IF TO KILL OFF ON OF MY AGENTS?HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Gibbs then exploded. "I WANT HER GONE, IMMEDIATELY! NO ONE THAT BELONGS WITH HIM IS TO STAY HERE, AM I CLEAR? WHERE IS YOUR DIRECTOR? I WANT HIM HERE, AND HER GONE, **NOW**!" he continued screaming.

"You have to decide what it is going to be, Agent Gibbs." The blonde officer in question answered.

"Either I leave or you talk to me. There is no other option."

"I want to talk to Director David, NOW!" he fired back, his eyes metaphorically speaking, spewing fire.

"I AM Director David. I apologize for any confusion on your part." She answered in a controlled even voice, looking around in the shocked faces of the Americans.

"My name is Sarah David. It used to be Haswari, but after my husband was taken from me, I took my maiden name back. David. And I am the director of Mossad by family ties. Hence, DIRECTOR DAVID."

"That's impossible, your name can not be David, that would mean that you are Eli David's daughter and doesn't have another daughter, does he?" Tony stared at Ziva questioningly.

"It is true." She breathed quietly. "My father adopted her, when she was eight years old, she is- she WAS every bit a daughter to him as Tali and I were. She is my sister. And not just in- law, but by family ties. She is a David." She finished brokenly, leaving everyone to stare and gape at the young Director.

* * *

**Didn't expect that, did you? :D**


End file.
